A saw blade including a base body and a plurality of teeth being connected to the base body is known from German Patent Application No. DE 42 00 423 A1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,763 A and U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,296 A. The teeth include a cutting portion. The teeth are arranged in a group being repeated along the length of the base body, the group at least including three unset chamfered teeth having different widths and heights. Each tooth in the group has two chamfers being arranged to be symmetric with respect to the longitudinal center plane of the saw blade. Due to this special group design including unset teeth, one attains especially great cutting power while the straight movement of the saw blade during sawing is stabilized. This reduces the danger of undesired lateral movement of the saw blade during sawing. In this way, the saw blade substantially differs from other known saw blades including set teeth or saw blades according to the pre-cutter and finishing cutter geometry.
Another similar saw blade is known from German Patent Application No. DE 43 00 622 A1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,763 A and U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,296 A.
A saw blade including a base body and a plurality of teeth being connected to the base body is also known from German Patent Application No. DE 100 30 168 A1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,573 B1. Each tooth includes a cutting portion. The teeth are alternately unset, set towards the left side and set towards the right side. In this way, all teeth—or at least the set teeth—have identical widths and heights.
Other saw blades are known from Japanese Patent Application No. JP 2008132594 A, PCT-application WO 1996/021545 A1, German Utility Model DE 201 08 238 U1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,722 B2.